militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
586th Flight Test Squadron
The 586th Flight Test Squadron (586 FLTS) is part of the 46th Test Wing based at Holloman Air Force Base, New Mexico. Overview The 586th Flight Test Squadron (586th FLTS) plans, analyzes, coordinates and conducts flight tests of advanced weapons and avionics systems primarily on the White Sands Missile Range (WSMR). It provides deployable operational support for test aircraft staging out of Holloman AFB. The squadron flight tests guidance systems, laser systems, air-to-air/air-to-ground systems, long-range and standoff weapons, live warheads, and provides target and photo/safety chase. The 586th FLTS operates three AT-38B aircraft. These aircraft are modified for test, test support, target, and photo/safety chase. Capabilities of the squadron's AT-38B's include: chaff, flares, Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation and precision data recording and telemetry, electronic counter- measures (ECM), towed target, threat and cruise missile simulation, Air Combat Maneuvering Instrumentation (ACMI) pods, and multiple format photographic coverage (including helmet-mounted video cameras. They are equipped with an internal Fighter Instrumentation and Navigation System (FINS) which relies on inertial navigation and global positioning inputs to develop a reference for time-space-position information. Each aircraft has a 200-ft AGL capability utilizing radar altimeters and moving map displays. For specialized tests, customer provided test equipment may be rack mounted and installed in place of the rear ejection seat or externally in a pod. Externally, the aircraft has a modified centerline pylon to enable carriage of many types of test and operational stores such as the ALQ-167 Electronic Counter Measures (ECM) pod, which is programmable with a wide variety of electronic jamming techniques as well as an ALE-40 chaff and flare pod. External stores can be provided with AC and DC power. Another test capability under development is a Low Observable Instrumented Tow Target system that will support many different types of tests. Flight cleared pods are available for carriage of additional customer defined stores. History Formed under III Bomber Command in early 1943 as a B-26 Marauder medium bomber squadron. Trained for duty in Europe with Ninth Air Force. Engaged in combat beginning in early 1944, attacked tactical targets in France, Low Countries and Germany supporting Allied ground forces advancing after D-Day in Northern France Campaign and the Western Allied invasion of Germany, 1945. Received A-26 Invaders in April 1945, however did not use in combat. After V-E Day, demobilized personnel while being part of the Army of Occupation in Germany and inactivated in early 1946. It provided operational and maintenance support for all Department of Defense test aircraft staging out of Holloman Air Force Base from, 1982-1990. The squadron flew developmental test and evaluation missions and has supported DOD test flights on White Sands Missile Range since 1991. Lineage * Constituted as 586th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 15 Feb 1943 : Activated on 5 Mar 1943 : Re-designated: 586th Bombardment Squadron, Medium, on 9 Oct 1944 : Re-designated: 586th Bombardment Squadron, Light, on 3 Dec 1945 : Inactivated on 31 Mar 1946 * Consolidated (1 Oct 1992) with the 6586th Test Squadron, which was designated, and activated, on 15 Dec 1982 : Re-designated: 586th Test Squadron'' on 1 Oct 1992 : Re-designated: '''586th Flight Test Squadron on 15 Mar 1994 Assignments * 394th Bombardment Group, 5 Mar 1943-31 Mar 1946 * 6585th (later 46th) Test Group, 15 Dec 1982–Present Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 5 March 1943 * Ardmore AAFld, Oklahoma, 12 July 1943 * Kellogg Field, Michigan, 19 August 1943 – 15 February 1944 * RAF Boreham (AAF-161), England c. 11 March 1944 * RAF Holmsley South (AAF-455), England, 24 July 1944 * Tour-en-Bessin Airfield (A-13), France, 25 August 1944 * Orleans/Bricy Airfield (A-50), France, 18 September 1944 * Cambrai/Niergnies Airfield (A-74), France, 8 October 1944 * Venlo Airfield (Y-55), Netherlands, 2 May 1945 * AAF Station Kitzingen, Germany, September 1945 – 15 February 1946 * Holloman AFB, New Mexico, 15 Dec 1982–Present Aircraft * B-26 Marauder, 1943-1945 * A-26 Invader, 1945-1946 * AT-38 Talon, 1991–Present * C-12 Huron, 1997–Present References * External links *USAF 586th Flight Test Squadron History Flight Test 0586 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations in New Mexico